gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat
Kat, formerly Queen Alua, is the main protagonist of Gravity Rush and its sequel. Having started out as a lost girl with no memory, Kat quickly embraces a superhero role within the city of Hekseville as a shifter. Her adventures eventually take her to the ends of the world, where she is allowed glimpses of her clouded past. Biography Past Over a hundred years ago, Kat was originally Alua, a queen chosen by the Royal family of Eto to lead them. Alua was not very happy with her life, being forced out of her previous family and causing some of the servants to make fun of her for being unable to summon a Guardian, the mark of an Eto ruler. However, Alua wanted nothing more than to help people and did everything in her power to do so. During her time as Queen, she met and befriended Syd and the two grew very close. Once her Senate Chancellor, Xicero, told her of the upcoming doomsday from The Darkness in a few hundred years, Alua was more worried over the people below and wanted them to migrate to Eto for safety which many were against. After writing a letter to send to the people below, Xicero attempted to kill Alua by pushing her off Eto. Before she fell, Syd appeared and tried to save her. Unfortunately, Xicero back-stabbed Syd, leading Alua to fall off of Eto. During the fall, Dusty appears alongside Kat, awakening her power and saving her from the fall. Alua eventually woke up, finding herself with no memory of her previous life and in the slums of Hekseville. Gravity Rush Kat woke in the abandoned slums of the city to find a mysterious and seemingly otherworldly cat sitting beside her. She eventually befriended the creature and named him Dusty. During her first encounter with the city folk, she discovered that Dusty had the ability to manipulate gravity and helped her save a child from a raging Gravity Storm. It seemed that these Gravity Storms and malicious creatures called Nevi had begun to appear around the same time as Kat's awakening and the rise of another gravity shifter named Raven. With Dusty's help, Kat continued to help people in need, gaining the trust of the city folk. Eventually, people began to regard her as a superhero figure, giving her the title "Gravity Queen." Even the city's police force requested her assistance in threatening situations. During her heroic efforts to restore the missing parts of Hekseville, she would occasionally find resistance from the mysterious Raven. Kat personally spent a brief amount of time in the lowermost part of the world tower in the ancient village called Boutoume. However, she later discovered that time functions differently in the different parts of the world tower and she had been gone for a full year in normal time. In Boutoume, she saved the lost children from a powerful Nevi called Nushi with the help of her old foe Raven. Upon her return to Hekseville, Kat was once again able to save the city from impending doom. With the rise of a new mayor named D'nelica, who created the city's special defense force named the Jellyfish, rose to power and began conducting research on the Nevi. In hopes to claim power over the city as well as the constant Nevi threat, D'nelica oversaw the creation of a destructive weapon called the Sea Anemone. Fueled by the power of Nevi, the Anemone became too powerful for the Jellyfish to control and began to wreak havoc on the city of Hekseville. With the help of Dusty, Raven, Gade, Cyanea and a military agent named Yunica, Kat was able to destroy the Anemone and reclaim her reputation as the city's heroine. Gravity Rush 2 Following the skirmish at Neu Hiraleon, Kat and Syd were sucked into a subsequent gravity storm and separated from Raven and Dusty. After being rescued and taken in by Lisa and her crew, they spent the next several months mining gravity ore for the Banga settlement. As a consequence of being separated from Dusty, Kat was once again stripped of her powers, to the initial disbelief of Lisa and Banga. One day, however, while searching for Cecie, Lisa's adopted daughter, a gravity storm appeared, followed by a swarm of Nevi/Scarabs. Fortunately, Kat was quickly reunited with Dusty and successfully rescued Cecie and Syd from the monsters. With her shifting abilities restored, Kat did not require the heavy pressure suits used by the miners, and was able to increase the Banga settlement's ore intake tenfold. Personality Kat is a down-to-earth, intelligent, selfless girl who is willing to make personal sacrifices in order to save people in need. Despite having no memories prior to her fall to Hekseville, she is mostly very upbeat and welcomes the attention and praise of being a superhero. At times, she expresses the desire to have a romantic partner, but she demonstrates great emotional strength when confronting danger. Kat is outspoken and sensitive to the feelings and attitudes of others as can be seen in her relationship with Raven and Yunica. In Boutoume, the Dream Guardian described Kat's former self as "weak" and "vulnerable," and implied that she was not a strong leader. However, after her fall to Hekseville, Kat embraces the hero role and demonstrates leadership during her missions with the police and her time in Boutoume. In Gravity Rush - Ouverture : the Animation, Kat is also pretty gourmand. This was shown as she spent all her money buying various snacks in the plaza of Auldnoir, capable of fighting an entire horde of Nevi just for a meat skewer, and crying over said skewer after she failed to save it. Later, while hanging out with Raven, the two shifters indulged in numerous snacks inside Kat's sewer pipe. During her life as Queen Alua, Kat was roughly the same person; selfless, kind, and wanting nothing more than to help people, even going against her servants' wishes of bringing people from the below world to Eto in an effort to save them from the impending doomsday. Gravity Powers & Abilities Kat is able to manipulate her own personal gravity at will. When doing this, her body glows red and a strange luminous heart-like object can be seen inside her chest. She can fly freely through the air by manipulating her own gravity, and can "fall" in any direction. She is also able to emit a Stasis Field that allows her to lift objects around her and throw them at will. While floating, she can fly at high speeds and can land devastating Gravity Kicks by gathering momentum to strike an enemy. While on her feet, she can activate a Gravity Slide, which lets her "slide" across a surface at high speeds. In Gravity Rush 2, Kat gains the ability to use the Lunar Style and Jupiter Style, which change how her gravity manipulation works. While using Lunar Style, she is noticeably more lightweight and much swifter in movement, and can use a Wormhole Kick which teleports her a short distance as long as the enemy is within striking parameter. While using Jupiter Style, she becomes extremely heavy and can use a Surge Kick to create a powerful shock-wave that repels enemies on whatever surface it lands on. In Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, Kat displays impressive speed and physical strength, especially after she is angered by the Nevi when they destroy her meat skewer. This is shown when she rushes through a crowd of Nevi while punching them rapidly, and also when she punches one of them with enough force to break the ground. With Dusty at her side, Kat displays a degree of invulnerability, frequently surviving falls from heights that would greatly harm or kill a normal person. When Dusty returns to her in Gravity Rush 2, Kat is shown to be rendered immune to the intense pressure of gravity storms, and does not require the pressurized suits used by other gravity miners. Weaknesses Kat appears to be incapable of fighting when hungry, as she complains about an empty stomach in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture. Her gravity-shifting abilities are also entirely dependent on Dusty, so if they are separated, or Dusty is weakened by Nevi killer respectively, she will be unable to use any of her powers, or their efficiency will be weakened severely. Relationships Dusty Dusty is Kat's dearest friend, guardian, and pet. Dusty was the first thing Kat met after losing her memories. Kat truly values Dusty's company as not only her source of power, but as a friend as well. Syd Syd is the third person Kat met after losing her memories. The two met after Kat defeated some Nevis that were attacking the city and became close friends over the series. While Kat is annoyed by his lazy attitude, she indeed treasures her friendship with Syd and fears for his life during several events in Gravity Rush 2. Raven Kat's relationship with Raven is quite the complex one. Having gotten off on the wrong foot in the Rift Plane "The Mirage", Raven was Kat's rival whom sought to destroy her as she claimed she was "in the way" of an unknown mission. After questioning Gade about the existence of the other Shifter, he explained to Kat that she was attempting to complete a mission herself. The two Shifters fought again in The Inferno where Raven was defeated, and it was only after saving the children from both Nushi and rescuing them from the City of Boutoume that the two developed a camaraderie and a liking for each other. It has been speculated that the two hold romantic feelings between them, as Raven nuzzled up to Kat and slept in the same bed after rescuing her from her role as the Night Gale ''', when she was under mind control. Gade Cyanea Yunica Newt Lisa Cecie/Durga Angel Misai Misai is Kat's boss and somewhat mentor when it comes to mining ores during her time as a Banga worker. While at time act harsh and stubborn around Kat, Misai shows he cares deeply for her and want to be the best miner Banga has. It is hinted and believed that Misai grew feelings for Kat during their time together, but did not have a chance to tell her. Appearances in Gravity Rush Kat appears in every episode and DLC missions. Appearances in Gravity Rush 2 Again, Kat appears in every episode and including Side Missions too, but except Episode 24: All Fires Burn to Ash, & Episode 27: Black Cat (Epilogue) where you will play as Raven. Appearances in other games * Playstation All Stars Battle Royale * Playstation All Stars Island - Gravity Rush: Infinite Skies * Everybody's Golf 6 * LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet Karting * Destiny of Spirits * Ragnarok Odyssey Ace Trivia * Kat's name in the original Japanese version is "Kitten." * Touching Kat (via touching the screen in Gravity Rush, or the PS4 touchpad in Gravity Rush Remastered) will cause her to jolt and feel uneasy. * According to the Gravity Rush 2 Complete Guide, Kat is 17 years old at the outset of the series. While the flow of time is convoluted due to her trip to Boutoume and the length of time elapsed in Hekseville during her forays elsewhere, this puts her at approximately 19-20 by the end of Gravity Rush 2. Gallery Gravity Rush '''Artwork dialogue portrait- kat (default).jpg|Dialogue portrait 1 tumblr_m5owxsQBxr1qas4a3.jpg|Dialogue portrait 2 gravity_daze_conceptart_3PjxI.jpg|Dialogue portrait (Spy costume) kat 01.png|Default costume kat 02.png|Schoolgirl costume kat 03.png|Spy costume MilitaryCostume.png|Military costume kat 05.png|Maid costume Gravity-rush-remastered-two-column-01-ps4-eu-26oct15.png folder.jpg|Kat on the Gravity Daze OST cover. Valentine's_Day_Card.png|Promotional picture for Gravity Rush on Valentine's day Screenshots grushdemo.jpg|Up close of Kat in game gravity_kat-475x267.jpg|Kat in game 47114451149f4c80981e476816d15d49.jpg|Kat while shifting gravity. She turns red while shifting gravity. 2012-09-29-143848.jpg|Kat during a cutscene tumblr_m5m9b39yik1rv7xwzo2_1280.jpg|Kat holding a teddy bear Kat in Newspaper.jpg|Kat appearing in a newspaper. Gravity Rush 2 Artwork gravity-rush-2jpg-9b376e_1280w.jpg|Full body of Kat in Gravity Rush 2 Waitress costume.jpg|Waitress Costume Kat-0.jpg|Jazz Singer Costume NurseCostume.jpg|Nurse Costume SchoolgirlCostume2.jpg|New Schoolgirl Costume from Gravity Rush 2 BangaCostume.jpg|Kat's outfit while working in the mining settlement of Banga. Kat's face in Gravity Rush 2.jpg|Kat's dialogue picture in Gravity Rush 2 kat portrait (apprehensive).png|Dialogue portrait 2 Kat 2.png|Dialogue portrait 3 kat portrait (happy).png|Dialogue portrait 4 kat portrait (surprised).png|Dialogue portrait 5 Screenshots Gravity-rush-2-screen-02-ps4-us-14jun16.jpg|Kat with Raven at Lei Colmosna in Gravity Rush 2. Kali and Kat.jpg|Kat with Kali Angel at Lei Colmosna. Kat End.png|Kat's back? (The final photograph displayed during the credits.) Non-Gravity Rush Games 8388360268 ad97739a4a k.jpg|Kat as she appears in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Kat PSASBR Costumes.jpg|Kat's alternate costumes in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale original.jpg|Kat as she appears in Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational es:Kat Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Category:Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Characters Category:Gravity Rush 2 Characters Category:Royalty Category:Eto Category:Hekseville Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists